1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for keyword matching. The technology disclosed herein may be applicable in various fields, including data leakage prevention, spam filtering, search engines, anti-plagiarism, data de-duplication, and other text processing applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Keyword searching is an important technology in various fields that utilize text processing. Such fields include, for example, data leakage prevention, spam filtering, search engines, anti-plagiarism, data de-duplication, and other text processing applications.
It is highly desirable to improve the efficiency and accuracy of keyword searching technologies.